Eight to One
by Dal Signys
Summary: You know you can never have too much... or can you? A world seen through Illya's predictable, yet unpredictable point of view, branching OFF Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya 2wei! the manga. DOES NOT FOLLOW STORY PLOT OF MANGA. RubyxOC
1. One Illya

Author Notes: You may have seen me around as Dal Signys on some posts. I've decided to start writing to try to see what you guys think of my stories, plus it's good practice for me! The story is based off Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, so please read and review! It may be my first time, but treat it as if you've always read my writing, criticism only makes me better! I don't own any TYPEMOON characters in the story, and such a disclaimer follows suit for every chapter of this story.

Fuyuki City was gloriously named for many reasons. For magus, it was the landing zone for the Holy Grail. For commoners, it hosts many great attractions and opposite sex members. For me, however, what brought me here was Shirou Emiya, the alleged "hero". There were some things he didn't know about me, though…

"Compact, FULL OPEN! Expanding connections to alternate realities… Magical Girl PRISMA ILLYA is here!" an albino looking girl cheerfully said. Wielding the magically powerful Kaleidostick, Ruby, I have the ability to shoot unlimited beams at I will. Obviously, I have the power of Magical Supremacy. Ohoho, I think I even have…

"Stop daydreaming. We have a job to do, ILLYA." Rin threateningly reprimanded. I shook my head, obviously embarrassed. Why does Miyu have to be the perfect child? She's better than me in everything practical! It makes me think I'm pretty useless, if I didn't use the Class Cards better than anyone else.

"Now, we have to stabilize the earth's core. All the cards have been collected, but as a result, it has shaken the core of the earth, and it will do something bad soon. I don't intend to find out what's going to happen, so we need to get down there fast." Luvia ordered.

"Who made YOU queen of the operation?" Rin retorted.

"Oh, SHUT UP! I made the plan, I get to lead it off!" Luvia shouted.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll screw up like you did against Saber?" Rin slyly replied.

"Just hurry up and walk, idiot!" Luvia huffed, obviously defeated. Rin and Luvia lead the way, only to fall into quicksand.

"Uwaaaa! Help us!" they pleaded simultaneously. I grabbed the closest vine, and threw it in. Miyu was the one to pull them in, I couldn't pull up Luvia alone, let alone with Rin. They're too fat!

"Who are you calling FAT?" Luvia screamed, as a fist slammed into my head. I yelped in pain, and fell backwards into the quicksand.

"Look what you did! Now I can't get out!" I shouted.

"Hang on!" Miyu replied, her calm tone never leaving. She used her magical stick, Sapphire, to create a beam of pure mana to pull me out. Both Ruby and I panted for air as I struggled to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Can't I just fly to the group?" I whined, discontent with walking.

"No, it's just like how you can't do homework with your magic either. Ruby replied. I then had a flashback about wanting to do homework with magic in the bathtub… Onii-chan peeked on me.

"Uh, oh, right. Ehehe…" I sheepishly laughed, embarrassed about that little incident. Meeting up with everyone at the caves, they all looked at me as if I was an idiot. Not to say that isn't true… Oh, drat, why do I do these things?

"Glad to see you caught up. We're here near the core." Rin then pulled out a nice looking corn husk thing. It was taller than Miyu and I, but not nearly as tall as Luvia if all that fat was really bone…

"STOP THINKING THAT I'M FAT!" I got a quick smack in the head by Luvia, who wasn't all that happy about it. Luvia was dangerous in my mind as well. "Don't call me dangerous either." I cringed.

"Alright, let's begin. Miyu, Illya, point Sapphire and Ruby at the rod, please." Miyu and I did as told. We felt the infinite energy of the Kaleidosticks surging out of the magical wands, and in a few minutes, it was all over.

"Yes! The earth is stabilized and we can leave now!" Rin said with a sigh. We stayed for too long, as the earth started to crumble beneath our feet.

"What's happening?" I nervously said.

"Looks like the stabilizing caused some rocky effects!" Luvia replied with a chortle, unknowing that a stalagmite was about to smash into her head.

"Look out!" Miyu shouted, pushing Luvia out of the way.

_"Class card Archer… INCLUDE!" _I chanted. Then, I transformed into Archer Illya, able to do anything that had to do with tracing. My heroic spirit form then crushed all of the rocks, all while scantily clad in a black top and shorts, adorning a crimson coat.

"Why does Illya have to look like that when she's in Archer state? It makes me feel unsexy…" Rin and Luvia cried. Miyu just shook her head, when she saw IT happen. The mana surge was incredible, when Illya fell back down, exhausted. However, the Archer card was no where to be seen until…

"Huh?" I murmured. I looked across to see Archer… me. Frightened, both of us ran out of the room, and took off. I ran to the only place I knew I was safe. Of course, it took me two hours to get half way. Half way through, though, I hit a lamp post and fell down, also losing my transformation along the way.

"Owchies, my nose…" I winced. Ruby shook her non existent head at me and healed me within no time flat. I forgot he could heal… If only Miyu was here… I could see her maid outfit again when she gets home!

"No way in hell." Miyu said over the intercom between Ruby and Sapphire. Then, I was attacked by… Myself?

"You dodged it, kid. I'm surprised; I know I'm fast, but not THIS fast." Archer said, tracing Kansho and Bakuya, blades I THINK I've seen before, but forgot where I've seen them. Retransforming, I loaded up the magical energy within Ruby, and hit Archer-me with shells of pure mana. Her speed made it so she dodged every one.

"That's an old trick. Let me show you something I know…_I am the bone of my sword… Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over nine thousand weapons…_ _Unknown to fun,_ _Nor to boredom…_ GAH!" I interrupted her chant with a beam like attack. Retreating, she left a few words of choice to me.

"I'll be back! Just you wait, you lucky bum!" I quickly put my palm onto my face; this was bad if people saw her. It could ruin my reputation; turn me into a social cosplaying outcast! Wait a minute, that wasn't so bad… If I were anything but a magical girl who goes naked every few days 'cause Rin wants me to do something for her, cosplay would be fun!

Running back to Onii-chan's house, I cried for Sella and Leysritt. Both of them appeared at my side in an instant, asking me what happened.

"Well, I got attacked by someone, and it wasn't fun, and…"

"Hold on, speak slowly. Also, why is there mana seeping out of your body?" Sella said, suspicious about my whereabouts and such. Leysritt already knew why, I trusted her with my Magical Girl secret, and she seemed to be jealous.

"Well, she could have been around Edelfelt and Tohsaka, it would explain why the mana was on her, seeing that they magically fight a lot!" Leysritt answered, hoping to steer Sella away from the truth.

"Fine, that's a decent answer." Sella puffed, walking away to hopefully do the laundry. Leysritt was happy about keeping the secret safe, but also worried that her favourite little mistress and her only anime watching buddy was in danger.

"Who attacked you?" Leysritt asked.

"You won't believe me, but I attacked myself… well, sort of." I replied, amused by the face Liz-chan made.

"YOU attacked yourself?" she exclaimed, confused. I then proceeded to explain how I helped Rin with the stabilizing of the earth, and how I separated from a card I used to make Archer Illya.

"So, let me get this straight. You used the Archer card, turning yourself into a spirit, then felt a spasm, fell down, and lost the card, creating a clone of YOU in its place… THAT'S SO COOL!" she squealed. Remembering she loved anime, it wasn't a surprise. Then, Shirou came home, seeing that Leysritt piled upon me.

"Onii-chan! Save me!" I cried. Shirou just waved it off and went upstairs. I need to have a talk with him…


	2. Two Illya

A/N: I got hits on my story, but no reviews! What's up with that? I want to see how you guys feel about my story, so please, review after reading! Be as cruel and harsh as you want, I know I would be. Anyways, about the chapter of the book… The chapter is called "Two Illya", for obvious reasons that you should be able to figure out. On with the show!

The sun shone through my window, even though I remembered closing it last night. Bored, I talked to Ruby, my magical staff, even though she was never serious about it. "So, why did the Archer Card manifest itself?" I asked, curious and excited for a sagely answer.

"It's manifested because you have MORE than enough mana to sustain it. Heroic Spirits can be sustained through the passing of mana. Apparently, a switch in your body turned on which allowed the spirit to manifest itself, and bring out the personality of that spirit, too. Also, it will look A LOT like you, since you provided the mana." Ruby replied, but not before adding something about a cosplayer running around looking like me.

"No… No… NOOOOOOO! I can't let this happen! Come on, Ruby, we're stopping Archer Illya once and for all!" I screamed, not about to let my social life end because of a stupid clone. Performing the all important Magical Girl transformation, I hopped out of the room; flying to look for Archer all while I was flying to school. Unfortunately, I never found her. Dejected, I went to class.

In class, it was the same as usual. Taiga-Sensei had to send some guy out for calling her Tiger, Miyu did some complex thing that no one knew about, and I slept. It was boring for school, as usual. Archer was no where to be seen, and I was hungry. I wondered if Miyu was a good maid and made me lunch, too…

"No, I didn't make you lunch." Miyu snapped, reading my mind in an instant. I'm so predictable, aren't I? Luvia knew that I thought she was a fat fire breathing monster, and Miyu knew that I thought that she was my maid, not Luvia's. I did a double take, and Luvia was nowhere to be seen.

_Edelfelt Mansion_

"Strange… I have the sudden urge to hit Illya on the head again… BUT I HAVE MORE OF AN URGE TO HIT YOU!" Luvia roared, shooting her magic at Rin. Rin, having no time to dodge, set up a barrier to save herself to no avail.

"What are you DOING? I'm an ALLY!" Rin snapped.

"You will BOTH be allies soon…" a voice said from above. It turned out to be Archer.

"Oh, of COURSE we'll help you out, Illya-Chan." Luvia sarcastically responded. Rin gave Luvia a mental scolding, as Archer Illya was more powerful than regular Illya without a class card or a parlour trick to help her.

"In that case, then…

_I am the bone of my sword._

_Iron is my body, and fire is my blood._

_I have created over nine thousand blades._

_Unknown to boredom,_

_Nor to fun,_

_Made these weapons out of wanting something to do._

_So, these hands don't intend to hold anything._

_Now, as I pray… UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!_" Archer chanted ominously. Rin got a feeling of déjà vu, Luvia got scared, and Shirou felt empty for a bit, his reality marble being used. Rin wanted to run, but Luvia wouldn't budge, and even if she was an enemy, she had to be saved.

"Now, sixth magic… Come to the sceptre which you have always belonged in. Allow me to control these two fresh minds with MIND INTRUSION!" Archer screamed. In an instant, the two magi's minds became taken over with a swift action. Laughing, Archer Illya quickly hopped away, but not before ordering both of them to kill Illyasviel von Einzbern, the original.

_The way home from school_

Miyu scratched her head. I just looked at her fondly. She was, without a doubt, the maid type and the cute type. She didn't have a lot of imagination, though, so I usually made up for that. Bored, I decided to fiddle around with Ruby.

"Ruby-Chaaaannn! Whucha doin?" I curiously asked.

"Playing a mental game of Pong that I just lost, but that's over. What's on your mind, kiddo?" Ruby asked.

"I was just wondering… Do you and Sapphire have… FORBIDDEN LOVE?" I asked.

"Well, if we were, I'd have told you by now, huh? Besides, I'm seeing another staff, a MALE staff!" Ruby huffed. She was obviously shaken by being branded a lesbian. I couldn't blame her; I remember the maid incident… Obviously, Miyu did as well, shuddering along with me.

"So, who's the lucky wand?" Sapphire, Miyu, and I asked simultaneously, all curious as to why Ruby was hiding a boyfriend from us. Blushing as only a wand could, she told us about the Staff of Myonica. Able to produce any musical sound, and use it against an enemy, he sounded dreamy if he were a human.

"Can you bring him over? Can you? Can you? PLEEEASSSSEEE?" Sapphire asked, happy for her sister and wanting to meet him. Ruby just nodded assent, wanting everyone else to meet him as well.

"Hey, look there! It's Luvia and Rin, NOT FIGHTING!" Miyu said, shocked that the two arch rivals weren't fighting.

"I know. It seems a bit off. Stay on your guard." I replied. Extending Ruby to become a staff, I held my ground, greeting both girls. Suddenly, Rin shot Gands at me, while Luvia charged up so many gems, I would have been killed if I didn't transform in time. The magic barrier was up, fortunately.

"What is this? Why are they attacking us? I thought they were my friends!" I cried. Upset, I furiously threw magic shell after shell after shell at the two Magi, both incredibly adept at dodging. Miyu warned me that they were possessed, and could only be freed two ways. I knew both of them by heart.

Unfortunately, I don't know who could cast mind control, so I couldn't kill the person, so I had to do what I had to do. Ruby stopped me from doing so, however. "Don't do it! What happens if another split comes around?" Ruby reprimanded, definitely not eager to make a third Illya.

"I don't care. I NEED to save these two, and there's only one magical power I have left that can do it!" I retorted, wanting nothing but to be the best magical girl for my mentors. "_Class card, Caster… INCLUDE!_" I screamed, as a wave of magical energy beamed through my already high mana reserves. When I appeared, all that you could see of me was my mouth, and my right hand.

Enrobed in a green cloak, I raised my staff, and Ruby. Muttering the language of the ancient gods, I rose both magical items to brainwash both Rin and Luvia at the same time. The magical excess running out of me overwhelmed my body, and I soon felt a side splitting pain. Forging on, I finished the ritual, and then let the mind control off to free Rin and Luvia of whatever was plaguing them.

The pain just grew, and grew, and grew further, until the third Illya was created. I was a bit less surprised, enough to mutter a strange request. "Who… who are you?" I asked, still confused about the ordeal.

"I am Servant Caster. Honoured to meet such a stunning likeness, Miss…"

"Illya. Illyasviel Von Einzbern, is who I am. However, you may call me Illya, you cute lady, you!" I gushed, pinching her cheeks. Caster, confused, just blushed and shied away. Everyone else just pretended they didn't know me, until Rin finally spoke up.

"Uh… what just happened?" Rin asked; confused and lacking memory. Archer appeared soon after, however, disgusted by the fact I was still alive.

"YOU! You still live! I won't stand for it any longer, die NOW!" Archer charged after threatening to kill me. Scared, I only put up a physical barrier. She broke through it with ease, striking me and barely cutting my right arm. Launching thin, long strokes of mana, I managed to slightly hurt Archer. Straight after, Archer came out holding… Ruby?

"What? You can't have her! SHE'S MINE!" I screamed.

"I'm still here, Illya-chan. It'll be OK." Ruby said.

"Oh, no, this isn't Illya's Ruby. It's my traced version, and now you'll get a taste of your own medicine!" Archer taunted, whilst cackling evilly, becoming Dark Prisma Illya.

"Eww, how tacky is that? Pure black, come on! Even Onii-chan dresses better than that!" I retorted. Shirou then had the urge to go shopping for clothes.

"Shut up and taste my magical fury!" Archer snapped, shooting a barrage of shells that even Ruby couldn't defend against. I was hit constantly, unable to do anything about it, and I thought that this was it. It was all over for me.

I was sure I was going to die, until Caster invoked a curse on Archer. "What is this trickery? You made another clone?" Archer whined, obviously showing her link to Illya by whining when she didn't have something. "I want clones now!" Archer continued on, distraught. "I'll see you later… when you DON'T have that stupid Caster with you!"

"What was THAT all about? What did Archer mean by 'You still live!'?" Luvia said, still dazed. "Oh, by the way, I just remembered. I DON'T BREATHE FIRE AND I'M NOT FAT!" she cried, smacking both Caster and I on the head. Caster cast a spell to shut Luvia's mouth for five minutes, long enough to get a grip on human movement.

"We have to figure out what's causing Illyasviel to create these clones. Continued usage could cause Illya's entire mana pool to be in use, disabling you to use Ruby unless someone loans you mana!" Rin forewarned, knowing the principles of Servants.

"Allow me to explain. Illyasviel, you may not remember, but five years ago, you participated in the Fifth Holy Grail War, with the servant "Berserker". Archer used to be my servant, and a teacher owned Caster. These cards, under further analytical progress by the Clock Tower in London, seem to hold these spirits within them, but are unable to understand how they work. However, that is irrelevant. Since they are being "summoned", they are using your mana to survive, since they have been "summoned" by you, apparently. You have an abnormally large mana pool, but even that can be drained in short work by five Servants, unless you can regenerate mana." Rin explained. "Until you can, you CANNOT use Class Cards, have I made myself CLEAR?"

"Yes, Rin…" I dejectedly said. Without the Class Cards, I was useless, since Miyu did everything better than me. "But what will I do without them? You know that Miyu can do everything I can do better, and the Class Cards are the only thing keeping me safe?"

"I have an idea. Caster, you create your workshop, and try to find a way for Illya to replenish Mana, and in large quantities. Miyu, you will have to take care of Illya while this is going on, and protect her. She is weaker because of the mana that is being drained." Luvia ordered. Caster and I returned to Onii-Chan's home.

"Sella, I have something to admit…" I dejectedly said. Sella came to the door, saw Caster, and fainted. Leysritt picked Sella up, saw Caster, and fainted as well.

"Uh… I'm not used to human living, but was that supposed to happen?" Caster asked, confused by my maids. Shirou came down to look at the commotion, and saw both myself and Caster.

"Onii-chan!" both of us cried, as we jumped Shirou.

"What is this? There are two of you now?" Shirou exclaimed.


End file.
